1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein of a torsion shift structure for the means of transportation focuses on improving the transmission structure of the ordinary means of transportation so as to provide a transmission structure capable of stably transmitting the power of the power elements to the axles on both sides and of conducting in time the shifting of the torsion output to change the power output of the axle of the means of transportation and to further increase the applicability and convenience of the means of transportation.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 of the transmission structure of the conventional means of transportation improved by the inventor of the invention herein as a researched and preferred transmission structure using the differential device to drive the wheel axle, wherein, the entire transmission structure has a axle housing seat (1) as the main assembly body; the driving wheel bodies (44) mounted by the wheel axles (41, 42) on two sides are disposed respectively on the outer sides of the axle seats (11, 12) on the two ends of the axle housing seat (1); a differential gear set (2) is mounted inside the axle housing seat (1) for specifically transmitting the power generated by the power elements (3) mounted on the side of the axle housing seat (1) to the wheel axles (41, 42) for driving the means of transportation.
The differential gear set (2) has a main turning wheel (21) as the main body housed on one of the end portions of the wheel axle (41) through the axle hole (211) on the center and connected to the main moving axle of the power elements (3) through the power gear axle (23); housing seats (212) are mounted on the two sides of the axle hole (211) of the main turning wheel (21); two bevel gears (22) are opposite and lively housed in the housing seats (212); on the axle ends of the wheel axles (41, 42) on two sides, another two bevel gears (43) are fastened to mesh respectively the bevel gears (22) on the two sides of the main turning wheel (21); furthermore, the main tuning wheel (21) of the differential gear set (2) and the power gear axle (23) is connected by a selective speed gear axle (24); the distribution of the number of both the gear teeth on the selective gear (242) of the selective gear axle (24) meshing the power gear axle (23) and the gear teeth on the selective gear (241) meshing the main turning wheel (21) can make the main turning wheel (21) obtain the higher turning velocity or bigger torsion; according to the specifically applicative need of the means of transportation, the selective speed gear axle with different ratio of gear teeth can be selected for making variation.
However, although the device of differential gear set mentioned above can improve the shortcomings of the transmission for the conventional means of transportation, there is still space left for more improvement in terms of power output which is expected to be able to conduct the output of the torsion shift in time according to the need of the real road situation and the driving speed while the means of transportation is in use so as to enhance the torsion or the driving speed of the means of transportation and to make the means of transportation possess more applicability and convenience.
Therefore, the invention herein of a torsion shift structure for the means of transportation, with a transmission gear axle mounted between the power gear axle and the selective speed gear axle of the transmission structure of the means of transportation; the transmission gear on the transmission gear axle meshing the selective speed gear axle; a high speed gear and a low speed gear formed on the power gear axle; the first and the second shifting gears housed on the transmission gear axle and meshing respectively the high and the low speed gears; furthermore, a shifting shaft rod inserting through the transmission gear axle for respectively controlling the interlocking between the first and second shifting gears and the transmission gear axle, has the primary objective to change the driving of the high and the low speed gears and the transmission gear axle and to further achieve the output of the torsion shift.
Another objective of the invention herein of a torsion shift structure for the means of transportation is to have a press plate driven by the drag link and pivotally mounted on the outer side of the axle housing seat; through the direct pressure from the press plate against the shifting shaft rod, the operator can directly pull the drag link to achieve the effect of torsion shifting.
To enable a further understanding of the features and the innovation of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.